RED
by ningie cassie
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah ide gila ibu mereka yang fujoshi akut dan alasan untuk membayar hutang dari salah satu pihak, terjadilah pernikahan terlarang yang tak didasari cinta.. ah lebih tepatnya cinta sepihak. "aku ingin Akashi-kun membalas perasaanku, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin..." "tch yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha yang terbaik kuroko, jangan menyerah!"
1. Chapter 1

**RED**

**Disclaimer : kurobas punya mas fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Summary : Berawal dari sebuah ide gila ibu mereka yang fujoshi akut dan alasan untuk membayar hutang dari salah satu pihak, terjadilah pernikahan terlarang yang tak didasari cinta.. ah lebih tepatnya cinta sepihak. "aku ingin Akashi-kun membalas perasaanku, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin..." "tch yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha yang terbaik kuroko, jangan menyerah!" "cih, jadi selama aku tak ada di rumah ia selingkuh dengan taiga heh"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko POV**

Aku membuka paksa mataku membiarkan seberkas cahaya masuk melalui celah mataku. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mebersihkan diri dan selanjutnya menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan suamiku.

Ah perkenalkan aku kuroko tetsuya ah tidak saat ini namaku Akashi tetsuya, umur 22 tahun, pekerjaanku adalah guru TK. Dan aku sudah menikah.

Sudah 4 bulan semenjak pernikahan kami. Bila hal tersebut bisa dikatakan pernikahan. Karna lebih tepatnya pernikahan ini adalah perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua kami. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan keputusan orang tua ku menjodohkanku dan dia. karna dia adalah teman smp ku sekaligus mantan kapten basketku. Akashi seijuurou. Aku sudah menaruh hati padanya sejak smp karna dialah orang pertama yang menemukan kekuatanku dan karna kekuatan itu lah yang menyebabkanku tetap bermain basket hingga saat ini

Takut dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang yang bersangkutan dikarnakan orientasi sexualku yang menyimpang, kuurungkan niatku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

Aku seorang homosexual. Salahkan ibuku yang fujoshi akut itu, karna dengan laknatnya ia telah membuat anak semata wayangnya memiliki orientasi sexual yang menyimpang seperti ini. wajar saja karna sejak kecil ibuku hobi sekali membacakan fanfiction yaoi dan kau tahu? Ibuku memiliki segudang koleksi doujinshi yaoi berbagai pairing dan rating, sungguh fujoshi akut.

Ayahku? Ia sudah pasrah menghadapi keadaan ibu yang seperti itu dan membiarkanku teracuni oleh doujin-doujin bejat milik ibu yang menyebabkanku jadi seperti ini…

Dan awal perjodohanku ini dikarnakan ayahku terlilit hutang di perusahaan milik mertuaku, dan ayah bingung harus membayarnya bagaimana. Ketika keluarga kami saling bertemu untuk membahas soal hutang ini secara mengerjutkan ternyata ibuku dan ibu Akashi-kun adalah teman semasa SMA dulu dan you know what? They are same. fujoshi akut.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Chihiro-chan bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan saja anak kita untuk melunasi hutang keluargamu itu"

"ahhhh ide bagus Natsuko-chan tak kusangka masalah seperti di fanfic kita alami di dunia nyata juga haha" /ya ampun-_-/

"o-oi yang benar saja anak kita itu kan laki-laki natsuko" sahut suami dari natsuko-san, alias kepala keluarga Akashi.

"karna disitulah letak spesialnya~ aku tak sabar untuk merekam malam pertama mereka haha" /emak laknat-_-/

Dan Akashi-san sweatdrop

"Ya-yang benar saja bu, aku masih normal!" ucap Akashi-kun tak terima

"sei-chan sayang~ setelah pernikahan nanti aku yakin kau akan mencintai tecchan sedikit demi sedikit"

"itu benar sei-chan~ tante yakin tecchan bisa memuaskanmu dengan baik(?) karna dia sudah tante latih sejak kecil haha"

Sementara itu para suami, aku dan Akashi-kun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Dan setelah melakukan banyak pertimbangan akhirnya Akashi-kun menerima perjodohan ini, meskipun ibunya seperti itu ia masih menghormati keputusan ibunya, karna Akashi-kun sangat menyayangi ibunya melebihi sang ayah.

Aku? Tentu saja aku **harus **menerimanya karna sudah keluarga terlilit hutang aku masih saja tak mau berkorban, anggap saja hal ini sebagai balas budiku terhadap kedua orang tua ku.

Lalu ayahku dan ayah Akashi-kun? Tentu saja mereka **terpaksa **menerimanya karna mereka tak mungkin menolak hal ini, terutama ayahku karna ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk melunaskan hutang-hutangnya dan Akashi-san tak mungkin menolak keputusan istrinya kan?

Tak lama setelah itu diadakan lah pesta pernikahan kami yang sedikit tertutup… yah tahu sendirilah pernikahan sesama jenis tak diperbolehkan oleh Negara ini.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Setelah selesai mandi aku pun bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah sarapan siap aku hendak menuju kamar kami untuk membangunkan Akashi-kun tapi ia sudah tak ada di kamar

"Akashi-kun?"

"apa?"

Kulihat sesosok pria berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan setelan jas dan ia sedang memasang dasi sambil menatapku tajam.

"eh, ah kau sudah bangun ya? Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai menyiapkan—"

"aku berangkat"

BLAM

"—sarapannya"

Setelah itu Akashi-kun berangkat kerja seperti biasa tanpa memakan sarapan buatanku. Aku pun segera menuju dapur dan menatap nanar masakanku. Padahal aku sudah susah payah bangun lebih awal untuk membuat menu ini, karna aku baru mempelajarinya kemarin

"ah.. apa aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua?" ucapku lirih

Aku pun menyantap sarapanku dengan perasaan sesak memenuhi dadaku, setelah itu aku membereskan dapur dan berangkat menuju TK tempatku mengajar

-o.O.o-

"senseiiii datangggg"

"akashi-senseiiiii"

"senseiiii"

Baru saja aku membuka pintu kelas, seketika mereka langsung berhambur memelukku, inilah yang kusukai dari mengajar anak kecil mereka terlihat lucu dan polos.

"nee, kenapa kalian mendadak memelukku seperti ini?"

Terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning menjawab dengan nada khawatir

"habisnya kami khawatir sensei belum datang padahal tak biasanya sensei telat datanggg-ssu"

Aku terharu melihat mereka, memang tak biasanya aku datang terlambat terlebih lagi aku sudah terlambat 30 menit. Alasannya tentu saja karna tadi aku membereskan dapur dahulu dan menunggu bis sedikit lama.

"ne ne aku senang kalian mengkhawatirkanku tapi jika kalian tak melepaskan pelukan kalian, kita tak bisa belajar hari ini" ucapku lembut

Setelah itu mereka pun satu persatu melepas pelukannya dariku dan kompak berkata

"maafkan kami senseeiiii"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah lucu mereka. Ingin rasanya aku memliki anak tapi… hal tersebut tak mungkin terjadi dalam hidupku…

**SKIP TIME**

Kriiingggggg

"Sekian pelajaran kali ini, terima kasih dan hati-hati di jalan minna-san"

"ha'i arigatou senseiiii"

Setelah itu aku langsung menuju gerbang sekolah karna sudah ada yang menungguku. Sesosok pria berambut merah gelap dengan postur tubuh tinggi sedang menungguku. Kagami-kun

"kagami-kun"

"HU,HUAAAA, ku-kuroko bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti ini"

"aku tidak mengagetkanmu, oh dan namaku bukan kuroko lagi kagami-kun"

"meskipun namamu sudah berubah bagiku kau tetaplah kuroko bayanganku hehe" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Aku pun tersenyum lembut padanya

Dia adalah kagami-kun sahabatku, partnerku dalam bermain basket dan cahayaku.

"ne kuroko, kali ini kau ingin belajar memasak apa?"

"terserah kagami-kun saja"

Diam-diam aku belajar memasak bersama kagami-kun sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Sebulan setelah pernikahan kami, baik ibuku dan ibu Akashi-kun selalu mengirimkan makanan untuk kami tapi karna aku tak enak pada mereka aku mengatakan kalau aku akan mencoba untuk memasak sendiri dan belajar dari kagami-kun

aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Akashi-kun karna aku berusaha untuk menjadi istri (suami) yang baik untuknya. Dan tentu saja reaksi mereka sangat berlebihan begitu mengetahui aku berencana memasak demi Akashi-kun…

Selama 3 bulan ini Akashi-kun tak pernah menyicipi masakanku, jujur saja hal itu membuatku sedih..pernah ia menyuruhku untuk berhenti memasak dan beriniatif memanggil koki tapi aku menolaknya karna kalau ada koki di rumah kami kerja kerasku selama ini tentu menjadi sia-sia. Ia tak memberi komentar apapun padaku soal penolakan itu dan sampai saat ini pun ia tak pernah melarangku untuk memasak tapi ia juga tak pernah menyentuh masakanku. Aku bingung dengan sikap Akashi-kun.

"tch kau ini, ah ngomong-ngomong apa Akashi memakan masakanmu kali ini?'

Ingatanku tentang kejadian tadi pagi pun kembali muncul dan hal itu jelas membuatku murung

"kalau kulihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya tidak ya…"

"iya… kurasa masakanku masih kurang enak makanya Akashi-kun enggan mencobanya. Aku akan lebih berusaha" ucapku sambil tersenyum, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin kagami-kun khawatir

"sial si teme itu sebenarnya apa sih masakan yang ia suka!? Mengapa semua masakanmu tak pernah ia makan" Sepertinya kagami-kun marah..

"sup tofu"

"hah?"

"makanan yang disukai Akashi-kun adalah sup tofu dan ia benci dengan rumput laut"

"….HANYA ITU!?"

"Ha'i"

"…kalau begitu mengapa kau ingin mempelajari berbagai macam menu bila ia hanya menyukai sup tofu?"

"karna aku ingin bisa memasak apapun kagami-kun"

Sedetik kemudian kagami-kun mengomel tak jelas padaku dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Akashi-kun dengan menendang beberapa botol bekas minuman di jalan menuju apartemen milik kagami-kun. Semoga saja Akashi-kun tak marah bila suatu saat hal ini terbongkar… ah untuk apa ia marah? Akashi-kun kan tak memliki perasaan apapun padaku..

-o.O.o-

**Author POV**

"berhenti"

CKIT

"ada apa seijuurou-sama? mengapa menyuruh saya berhenti mendadak? Ah bukankah itu tetsuya-sama? Eh siapa pria yang berada disamping tetsuya-sama?" tanya sang supir pada majikannya

Terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut biru muda yang familiar bagi si majikan alias Akashi seijuurou yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang istri (suami) yang baru saja keluar dari grocery shop dengan kantong belanjaan dan disampingnya terdapat sosok pria berambut merah gelap yang juga familiar baginya. Kagami taiga.

Tanpa sadar Akashi menatap mereka dengan tatapn benci, kesal, atau… cemburu. Entahlah hanya ia yang tahu arti dari tatapan tersebut

"jalan"

"eh?"

"kuperintahkan untuk jalan"

"ah baik"

Kemudian mobil BMW hitam itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'cih, jadi selama aku tak ada di rumah ia selingkuh dengan taiga heh' batinnya kesal

'tunggu.. untuk apa aku mengurusi kehidupannya bahkan aku sama sekali tak mencintainya. Huh biarkan saja ia berbuat semaunya seperti itu aku tak peduli'

Benarkah kau tak peduli padanya Akashi-sama? Sepertinya kau tak cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalmu atas pemandangan tadi Akashi-sama.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** : haloooooo minna-sannnn~~~ Ini ff perdana saya lho di fandom ini haha~ Rencananya ff ini mau dipublish pas akakuro day 4/11 dan dibikin oneshot tapi jadinya malah gini T-T makanya dipublishnya pas akakuro week selagi inget haha. kependekan ya? Ahh maklum soalnya belom berpengalaman di dunia per ff an(?) sih TwT kalo masih banyak kesalahan dan mungkin aja ada typo betebaran mohon dimaafkan karna saya masih amatir dan masih butuh banyak belajar~ jika berkenan dimohon kritik dan sarannya melalui review ya. arigatouuu^^ HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**RED**

**Disclaimer : kurobas punya mas fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N : Ahhh aku ga nyangka fic ini dapet respon yang cukup baik dari para readers TwT maaf update lama karna saya sendiri rada bingung mau ngelanjutinnya bagaimana-_- dan emang lagi banyak tugas juga jadi nelantarin nih ff.. biasalah newbie author problem :v oh dan aku mau berterima kasih sama ze-chan seijuurou-san yang udah ngasih saran cukup bagus~^^ di chap ini aku usahain coba make banyak sudut pandang orang ke 3 jujur it's difficult-_- oh iya yang jadi ibunya kuroko itu mayuzumi (anggep aja mayuzumi punya alter ego macem Akashi haha) dan ibunya Akashi itu oc tapi dari klan kise wkwk**

**Okay daripada banyak bacot, enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kagami Mansion**

Terlihatlah dua pemuda dengan surai biru muda dan merah tua tengah menyibukkan diri mereka di dapur mansion milih si pemuda berambut merah tua tersebut. Sepertinya mereka akan memasak.

"Ne kuroko, kau ingin kita memasak apa hari ini?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang terserah kagami-kun saja"

"hmm kalau begitu... omelette saja, dan untuk dessertnya chocolate truffle! itu cukup mudah"

"ha'i"

Setelah itu kuroko mencoba memasak omelette tanpa bantuan kagami, karna kagami sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat chocolate truffle. Walaupum kagami mengatakan omelette termasuk jenis masakan yang gampang dibuat tapi hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk kuroko sepertinya

Prang

"Kuroko!"

"ah maaf kagami-kun"

Kuroko baru saja memecahkan piring dikarnakan ia tak bisa mengontrol Teflon saat hendak membalik omelette alhasil omelette itu jatuh ke bawah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya piring yang berada dekat kompor.

"haah makanya kau ini hati-hati tak usah terburu-terburu seperti itu" ucapnya sambil membereskan pecahan piring

"aku tidak terburu-buru, omelette itu saja yang sulit untuk dibalik"

"dasar kau ini masa' membalik omelette saja tak bisa, apa kau tak pernah memasak telur dadar haah?"

"tidak"

"…KAU SERIUS!?"

"kau pikir aku sedang bercanda kagami-kun?"

Okay sepertinya kuroko tampak sedikit kesal karna secara tak langsung kagami seolah mengejeknya tak bisa memasak telur dadar. Tapi memang kenyataanya seperti itu kan? Hei walaupun tak bisa memasak telur dadar ia bisa memasak telur rebus dan itu merupakan keahliannnya… yah itulah yang selalu ia katakan saat ada yang bertanya 'kau bisa memasak apa?' padanya.

"Haaaaah, baiklah setelah kubereskan ini akan kuajari kau cara memasak omelette"

"ha'i"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya kagami turun tangan untuk membantu kuroko memasak omelette, bukan berarti ia tak berniat membantunya sejak awal tapi ia mengira kuroko bisa memasaknya sendiri karna omelette itu merupakan masakan yang mudah dimasak.

"nah dengar kuroko saat kau sedang memasak omelette perhatikan apinya. jangan terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil. Sedang saja" ucapnya sambil mempraktekan hal tersebut

"ha'i" Kuroko pun ikut mempraktekan hal tersebut

"Lalu beri margarine atau minyak secukupnya, jangan terlalu banyak karna akan menyebabkan omelette tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"ha'i"

"setelah itu tuang adonannya pada Teflon, tunggu hingga adonan omelettenya agak kering dibagian bawah lalu—"

Slap

"—baliklah. Pelan-pelan saja dan jangan ragu saat melakukannya. Dan lakukan beberapa kali hingga matang merata setelah itu hidangkan."

Seaat sedang asik membalik omelette hingga akhirnya omelette itu berpindah tempat dari Teflon ke piring kagami baru sadar karna daritadi tak mendapat respon dari bayangannya, ia pun menolehkan pandangannya dan—

"kuroko?"

—Si pemuda berambut biru muda ini terlihat gemetar saat sedang memegang Teflon, sepertinya ia sedikit takut untuk membalik omelettenya. Hingga tak lama kemudian bau gosong sedikit tercium dari Teflon milik kuroko

"o-oi kuroko matikan kompornya!"

"eh, ha-ha'i" setelah tersadar ia pun langsung mematikan kompor namun naas omelettenya gagal terselamatkan alias gosong.

"maaf kagami-kun…kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku akan menghabiskan persediaan telurmu, kita sudahi saja ya" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap nanar Teflon yang berisi omelette gosong.

"tch sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis seperti ini? dimana sifat pantang menyerahmu haaah!?" ucap kagami dengan nada tinggi

Kuroko pun hanya menduduk

"lagipula kalau persediaan telurku ataupun persediaan bahan makananku habis karna hal ini aku tak keberatan kuroko, aku bisa membelinya lagi. Lagipula aku senang dapat membantumu kok"

Setelah itu kuroko pun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul pada kagami

"kau benar, aku takkan menyerah sampai akhir"

Setelah itu mereka melakukan fist bump dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tadi tertunda, membuat omelette

.

.

.

Kuroko pun membuat omelette lagi dari awal untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sementara itu kagami memberi instruksi tanpa mempraktekkannya seperti tadi takut kalau kejadian gosongnya omelette akan terulang lagi. Dan lagi-lagi saat tahap akan membalik omelette kuroko terlihat gemetar memegang Teflon.

"Jangan gemetar kuroko, pelan-pelan saja dan jangan ragu" ucap kagami memberi instruksi

"a-aku sedang mengusahakannya"

Dengan hati-hati kuroko mencoba melempar omelettenya ke udara dan berhasil! Namun saat ia sedang senang karna berhasil membalik omelette tersebut ia lupa kalau harus menangkapnya kembali

"awas kuroko!"

Grep

Kagami pun secara mendadak memeluk kuroko dari belakang dan memegang tangan kuroko yang sedang memegang Teflon dan mengarahkannya pada omelette yang hampir saja jatuh itu

"huft, hampir saja… Yosh akhirnya kau berhasil membaliknya ya kuroko!" ucap kagami disertai cengiran khasnya

"Ha-ha'i" ucapnya sedikit gugup

"ahh aku lupa kalau kita akan membuat chocolate truffle juga hari ini. Biar aku yang selesaikan omelette ini, kau duluanlah ke ruang makan setelah ini aku akan membuat chocolate truffle"

Setelah itu kuroko langsung meninggalkan kagami sendiri di dapur tanpa memberinya jawaban. Dan tanpa disadari oleh kagami wajah kuroko sedikit memerah.

-o.O.o-

Ting Nong

Ting Nong

"Tecchan~ buka pintunya ibu dan okaa-san datang berkunjung"

Karna tak mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik rumah kedua ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sudah memencet bel daritadi pun mulai bertindak tak wajar….

"TECCHANN, APA KAU DI DALAM NAK!?" ucap sesosok wanita berambut abu-abu sambil memukul pintu berkali-kali seolah kalau di dalam pintu tersebut anaknya tengah disekap oleh penculik.

"TECCHAN JAWAB OKAA-SAN MU NAK, APA KAU DI DALAM!?" dan wanita disampingnya melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda pula

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria yang uhuk-kurang-tinggi-uhuk dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah tengah menatap kedua wanita itu tajam.

"Sedang apa kalian? Tetsuya tak ada di rumah" ucapnya singkat

"SEI-CHAN!? sejak kapan kau pulang cepat? dan kenapa kau dingin sekali pada kami-ssu, setidaknya biarkan kami masuk" ucap wanita berambut kuning di depannya

Tanpa berucap ia mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

**Skip time**

"jadi dimana tecchan? Dan mengapa kau sudah ada di rumah jam segini-ssu? Ini masih siang sei-chan" pertanyaan berentet itu pun dilontarkan wanita berambut kuning yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Akashi. Akashi natsuko

"aku melihatnya bersama taiga tadi—"

"EHHHH TECCHAN BERSAMA KAGAMI-KUN!? " ucap mereka kaget atau… pura-pura kaget mungkin. Karna mereka sudah tahu tujuan kuroko adalah menuju rumah kagami untuk belajar memasak oh dan hal itu tentu saja tak diketahui oleh akashi

"jangan memotongku"

"ahhh gomen gomen, lanjutkan~" ucap seseorang disamping natsuko yang tak lain adalah mertuanya. Kuroko chihiro

"aku melihatnya bersama taiga tadi saat pulang dari kantor, jangan tanyakan padaku apa yang mereka lakukan karna aku tak tahu dan alasan aku ada di rumah sekarang tentu saja karna pekerjaan ku sudah selesai" ujarnya panjang lebar

"o-oh begitu ya, sayang sekali ya tecchan tak ada di rumah padahal kami ingin menemaninya selagi kami ada kesempatan, karna tecchan terkadang suka kesepian" ucap chihiro

"karna kau biasa pulang larut dan lagi tak ada maid di rumahmu okaa-san terkadang kasian pada tecchan.." ucap natsuko lirih

"jadi kalian menyalahkanku karna pekerjaanku heh?" ucap Akashi sarkastik

"bukan maksud kami seperti itu, tapi… cobalah sedikit memberi perhatian padanya walaupun sesibuk apapun dirimu, bagaimanapun dia saat ini adalah istri (suami) mu. Kami yang paling tahu kalau tecchan selalu berusaha yang terbaik. Jangan kau kira kami tak tahu kalau selama ini kau suka mengabaikannya—"

"aku tak pernah menganggap dia istriku, aku tak tertarik pada sesama jenis."

"SEI-CHAN!?"

"jika kalian berniat untuk membicarakan tetsuya lebih baik kalian keluar, aku ingin beristirahat"

"Kau! Berani sekali kau berucap seperti itu pada mertuamu!"

"aku juga tak pernah menganggap dia mertuaku"

PLAK

"kau kelewatan-ssu! ayo chihiro-chan kita tinggalkan saja anak kurang ajar ini"

BLAM

Setelah itu Akashi hanya bisa menatap pintu yang dibanting oleh ibunya dengan tatapan datar sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

"siaaaaalll anak kurang ajar beraninya ia merendahkan tecchan dan chihiro-chan!"

"sudah sudah natsuko-chan, aku yakin sampai saat ini ia belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini"

"tapi tetap saja aku kesal, dan lagi selama 3 bulan ini ia tak pernah mencicipi masakan yang sudah tecchan buat dengan susah payah, dasar anak tak tahu diri-ssu!"

Mengapa mereka mengetahui hal tersebut? Tentu saja sehari sebelum anak mereka melangsungkan pernikahan, mereka diam-diam memasang cctv super mini di semua sudut ruangan rumah yang nantinya akan ditempati anak mereka setelah menikah. Karna tujuan mereka adalah untuk merekam malam pertama Akashi dan kuroko-_-

Dan tentunya hal ini tak diketahui si pemilik rumah. Mereka mengawasi setiap detail perkembangan hubungan Akashi dan kuroko dari ruang monitor yang yang menampilkan rekaman cctv tersebut, namun sayangnya hingga saat ini tak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka.

"padahal kita sudah berakting seolah tecchan adalah istri (suami) kesepian, tapi memang kenyataanya seperti itu sih. Untungnya ia setiap senin-jum'at selalu belajar memasak bersama kagami-kun setidaknya anak itu ada kegiatan lain selain mengajar, tapi kalau hubungan mereka seperti ini terus kita takkan pernah mendapatkan video malam pertama mereka. sial" ujar chihiro panjang lebar. Rupanya mereka masih ambisius untuk mencapai tujuan yang menurut mereka mulia(?) itu-_-

"Jangan patah semangat dulu, bukankah kita punya rencana lain chichiro-chan!"

Chihiro menautkan alisnya dan menatap bingung natsuko

"rencana yang mana? Bukankah semua rencana sudah kita jalankan?"

"masa' kau tak ingat-ssu? Itu loh rencana yang tiga bulan lalu ituuuuu" ucap natsuko gregetan sendiri

Hening

.

.

.

.

"…..OH IYA IYA AKU INGAT HAHAHA, tapi.. kurasa yang bersangkutan belum melancarkan aksinya sampai saat ini"

"begitukah? Fufu kau salah-ssu, dia hanya akan melancarkan aksinya saat aku memberinya perintah dan tadi pagi aku baru saja memberinya perintah. Tapi tak kusangka aku memberi perintah pada waktu yang tepat haha"

"kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu baka, kukira dia sudah melupakan negosiasi kita dari 3 bulan yang lalu haha"

"ahaha gomen gomen, kita lihat saja nanti apakah ia berhasil menjalankan misi dari kita? Let's enjoy the show~"

"yes, I hope with this plan they gonna make their first night as soon as possible haha"

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka langsung menyeringai sadis seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Sungguh para ibu yang bejat-_-

-o.O.o-

**Back to Kagami mansion**

**Kuroko POV**

Deg Deg Deg

Kenapa? Kenapa sejak tadi detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa karna kagami-kun tadi memeluk.. tidak. tidak mungkin kagami-kun berniat memelukku ia hanya menolongku saat hendak menangkap omelette tadi, tapi… kalaupun ia hendak menolongku mengapa ia sempat memegang tanganku..

Blush

Sial, kenapa aku terus menerus memikirkan hal tersebut? seperti bukan aku saja. mungkin aku berdebar-debar karna senang bisa membalik omelette dan shock karna perlakuan kagami-kun yang mendadak tadi.

"kuroko, maaf lama menunggu chocolate truffle nya sudah jadi~ eh mengapa wajahmu memerah?"

Kagami-kun muncul dengan nampan berisi omelette dan chocolate truffle

Deg Deg

Gawat dia melihat wajahku yang sedikit merona, dan lagi.. kenapa detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat kagami-kun datang? Mungkin karna kaget.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya

"heeeeeh, ah yasudahlah ayo makan. Omelettenya sudah dingin nih"

"ha'i"

Ntah kenapa selera makanku hilang saat melihat kagami-kun. Seolah kegiatannya saat sedang memotong omelette itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat ketimbang melihat omelette ku yang sudah dingin ini.

"kuroko"

Kagami-kun berjalan ke arahku, Apa aku kepergok sedang melihatnya ya tadi tapi kagami-kun kan orangnya tidak peka, semoga saja dia tidak—

Duk

"hemmmm..sudah kuduga kau demam"

Kagami-kun menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku

Deg deg deg deg deg

Ga-gawat detak jantungku tak bisa terkontrol dengan baik bahkan aku merasa nafasku sedikit tercekat karna perbuatannya. Apa memang aku sedang demam ya? Atau….

"lebih baik kau pulang kuroko, sudah petang, nanti akashi mencarimu" ucap kagami-kun membuyarkan lamunanku

"ha'i,"

Sayangnya kau salah kagami-kun… Akashi-kun tak pernah mencariku, memperhatikanku ataupun sekedar menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Dia juga membuat peraturan yaitu untuk tak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Jadi jika aku pulang larut pun ia takkan memarahiku ataupun mencariku kan? Lagipula Akashi-kun selalu pulang saat tengah malam dan tak mengetahui tentang kegiatan memasakku dengan kagami-kun.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu kagami-kun, terima kasih atas pembelajaran hari ini"

"tak usah seformal itu, kalau bisa kau praktekan menu itu pada si teme itu yaaaa"

"umm"

Setelah berpamitan dengan kagami-kun aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju terminal untuk menaiki bis malam menuju rumah bila itu bisa dikatakan 'rumah'

-o.O.o-

**Author POV**

Tap

Tap

Tap

"darimana saja kau tetsuya?"

"!"

Kuroko kaget karna terdengar suara yang menginterupsinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya. Akashi seijuurou

"Akashi-kun.."

"kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Kuroko hanya menunduk takut karna saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 atau jam 9 malam, dikarnakan menunggu bis terakhir yang datang terlambat ditambah lagi jalanan yang sedikit macet membuatnya pulang larut

"maaf, bis terakhirnya datang terlambat dan jalanan sedikit macet"

"aku bukan bertanya soal itu, darimana saja kau?"

Ucapan Akashi yang seakan mengintrogasi ditambah dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat kuroko sedikit takut, pasalnya baru kali ini akashi berada dirumah mendahului kuroko. Biasanya Akashi pulang kerja sekitar jam 10 keatas dan kali ini tepat pukul 9 ia sudah berada di rumah. Ingin kuroko menanyakan hal tersebut tapi ia urungkan niatnya dikarnakan saat ini Akashi sedang tidak mood sepertinya.

"itu…bukan urusan Akashi-kun" ucapnya sedikit takut meskipun saat ini ia memasang tampang datar

"apa katamu?"

Sepertinya kuroko telah salah ucap

"itu bukan urusan Akashi-kun, bukankah kita sudah berjanji walau sudah menikah tapi kita tak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing"

Skakmat

Akashi terdiam, ucapan kuroko ada benarnya juga karna janji tersebut terucap dari bibirnya sendiri mana mungkin ia mengingkarinya. Tapi pemandangan kuroko saat bersama kagami tadi siang membuatnya penasaran dan ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku, aku suamimu"

kuroko kaget dengan perkataan akashi barusan dan pipinya sedikit merona, bukannya berharap lebih bukankah perkataan akashi tadi sekilas tersirat ada nada khawatir atau... posesif? Ingin ia memberitahu soal kegiatan memasaknya bersama kagami tapi sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur janji takkan memberitahu suaminya hingga waktu yang tepat.

"tidak, aku takkan memberitahumu ini urusan pribadiku Akashi-kun. kumohon mengertilah"

Kuroko bersikeras tak mau memberitahu soal kegiatan memasaknya dengan kagami dan hal tersebut Sepertinya berhasil membuat Akashi naik pitam, perlahan ia mendekati kuroko dan membisikkan sesuatu

"kurasa selama aku tak ada di rumah kau cukup besenang-senang dengan taiga heh, dasar jalang"

PLAK

Kuroko baru saja membelalakan matanya karna perkataan akashi yang menyayat hati, sedetik kemudian ia dihadiahi tamparan kemurkaan dari sang emperor di pipi mulusnya.

"mulai saat ini kau tidur di kamar lain tetsuya"

BLAM

Setelah itu Akashi meninggalkan kuroko di ruang tamu sendirian.

Kuroko tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, baru kali ini Akashi menyapanya terlebih dahulu dan baru pertama kalinya pula Akashi berlaku kasar padanya. Apakah Akashi sudah mengetahui tentang kegiatan memasaknya bersama kagami?

"hiks…..a-aka…shi..kun.. hiks"

Isakan kecil pun mulai keluar dari mulut kuroko yang sedang memegang pipi bekas tamparan suaminya. Sungguh hatinya sangat hancur saat suaminya sendiri mengatai dirinya 'jalang' dan menamparnya.

Ia pun mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu sambil menahan tangisnya

**To : Kagami-kun**

**Subjek : Aku ingin berhenti**

**Kagami-kun… maaf aku ingin berhenti memasak. Terima kasih untuk semuanya**

Setelah mengetik pesan tersebut ia pun beranjak menuju kamar lain yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar suaminya. Sekilas ia menatap lirih kamar itu, ah ia jadi ingat sejak awal memang Akashi tak pernah berniat untuk berbagi kamar tapi karna keterpaksaan dari ibu mereka membuatnya harus rela tidur dengan berbagi ranjang dengannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir semua ini, pernikahan dan tinggal bersama adalah bukan kemauan akashi. Semua ini palsu, meskipun jujur kuroko senang karna Akashi menjadi suaminya karna sejak smp ia telah memendam perasaan pada mantan kapten basketnya itu, tapi sayangnya itu adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan

Setelah merebahkan diri di ranjang perlahan air mata kesedihan pun tak bisa terbendung lagi, kuroko menangis sepanjang malam hingga tertidur, ia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya bersama Akashi ke depannya. Semoga bukan jalan cerai yang mereka ambil nantinya

To Be continued

Mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**RED**

**Disclaimer : kurobas punya mas fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya mentari pagi yang menyilaukan dengan paksa menerobos jendela sebuah kamar sehingga membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di kamar tersebut memaksa membuka kelopak matanya hingga memaksanya menampilkan iris birunya. Penampilan pemuda itu atau yang kita kenal sebagai kuroko sangatlah kacau.

Kulit pucat ditambah dengan kantong mata yang terlihat menghitam dan bengkak akibat efek menangis semalam tampak terlihat. Jangan lupakan bed hair nya yang tampak berantakan. Membuat imagenya seperti orang yang benar-benar habis merasakan sakit hati

"mmh sudah pagi ya? Ini bukan kamar… ku.."

Kuroko pun teringat akan kejadian semalam dan langsung membungkam mulutnya dan menahan tangisnya. Kejadian semalam sangatlah menyakiti hatinya, sebab niat baiknya untuk menjadi istri (suami) yang baik malah berbalas perlakuan kasar suaminya. Bahkan karna hal itu juga tanpa ia sadari ia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin nantinya akan membuat kagami marah

Kuroko melirik jam weker diatas meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurnya

"ahh, sudah pukul 06.00" gumamnya

Dengan langkah gontai ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan tentu saja melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Setelah mandi ia juga akan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya, meskipun suaminya takkan memakannya tapi sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melakukan hal itu

'semoga saja sikap Akashi-kun tetap seperti biasa…' batinnya

-o.O.o-

Setelah selesai mandi kuroko pun bergegas menuju dapur, dan ia kaget melihat Akashi sedang memakan sepiring nasi goreng

"a-akashi kun" ucapnya sedikit canggung dan kaget

Akashi tak memperdulikan panggilan kuroko bahkan melirik pun tidak

"Akashi-kun yang memasak? Ahh maaf aku kesiangan bangun"

Hal ini seperti Akashi tak menganggap keberadaan kuroko dan hal itu membuat kuroko sedikit kesal

"Akashi-kun!" kuroko menaikkan nada suaranya

BRAG

Akashi menggebrak meja dengan keras dan sekilas menatap kuroko kesal hingga membuat kuroko takut, setelah itu ia melanjutkan aktivitas makannya dengan kuroko yang hanya bisa menatap Akashi seolah seperti pembantu yang menunggu majikannya selesai menyantap hidangannya

Setelah selesai makan akashi pun segera mengambil jas kerjanya dan hendak membuka pintu, namun tangan kuroko menahan pergerakan Akashi dan untuk kali ini ia menatap kuroko

"Akashi-kun… kau.. kau salah paham aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan kagami-kun sungguh, kemarin aku hanya mampir ke rumahnya dan menemaninya memasak, dan—"

Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapan saja

"—masakan yang tadi itu.. buatan siapa? Apa Akashi-kun yang membuatnya? Dan…..kenapa Akashi-kun tak pernah memakan masakanku selama ini?"

Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan selanjutnya ia menghentakkan tangan kuroko dan bergegas meraih knop pintu tapi sepertinya kuroko belum menyerah untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan

GREP

"akashi-kun! Jangan pergi kumohon jawab pertanyaanku"

Kuroko memeluk akashi dari belakang hal itu membuat akashi kaget dan ia terdiam sejenak setelah itu akashi berbalik dan mendorong kuroko hingga ia tesungkur di lantai

BRUG

"uhhhh"

"kau pikir sesuatu yang lebih mirip dengan 'sampah' itu makanan? masakan buatan koki di rumahku jauh lebih baik. Kalau kau ada waktu untuk sok mengurusiku lebih baik kau urusi saja taiga itu, jalang"

BLAM

Begitu pintu tertutup kuroko tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, perkataan akashi barusan sangatlah kejam dan membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana mungkin makanan yang ia buat sepenuh hati tiap harinya disamakan dengan 'sampah'? sungguh keji dirimu akashi seijuurou

"...a-akashi hiks kun.. hiks ke-kenapa? apa salahku?"

Setelah puas meluapkan perasaan sakit hatinya segera ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menghilangkan jejak air mata di wajahnya.

Karna kondisinya yang lagi kurang enak badan akhirnya kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak mengajar hari ini, ia ingin bertemu kagami dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dengan dada yang masih terasa nyeri ia berusaha untuk kembali ke kamar tempat ia tidur semalam untuk mengabari pihak sekolah bahwa hari ini ia tak dapat mengajar

"eh"

Begitu ia membuka flip handphone berwarna biru mudanya ia kaget karna terdapat 10 missed call dan 5 new message dan itu semua berasal dari kagami. Dan isi pesan itu sama semua yaitu "**kuroko apa yang terjadi? Si teme itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?"**

"haaaaaaahh, sepertinya kali ini aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada kagami-kun"

**To : Kagami-kun**

**Subjek : aku berangkat**

"**aku akan ke mansion kagami-kun untuk menjelaskan semuanya, kuharap kau tak ada acara hari ini"**

Setelah itu kuroko bergegas menuju ke mansion kagami

-o.O.o-

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

Berlembar-lembar tisu tergeletak di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang monitor pemantau cctv dan.. yang paling penting terdapat 2 wanita yang sudah berumur tapi tetep nyentrik(?) sedang berpelukan ria

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sei-chan hidoi-ssu dasar anak tak tahu diriiii! Tapi tidak apa-apa deh tecchan tersiksa okaa-san senang tapi juga sedih huaaa" teriak sesosok wanita berambut kuning atau lebih kita kenal sebagai natsuko dengan lebaynya

"kampreeeeeeeeettttt aku tidak terima anakku dijahatin anakmu natsuko-chan, tapi biarpun begitu ntah kenapa aku menyukainya karna ini mirip salah satu adegan doujin yang angst huaaaaaaa" dan wanita berambut abu-abu ini atau lebih kita kenal sebagai chihiro masih sempatnya memikirkan satu adegan doujin yang mirip dengan kisah anaknya-_-

Kelakuan para duo emak-emak fujo ini emang selalu gila, setiap kegiatan apapun yang anak mereka lakukan mereka selalu membandingkannya dengan doujin 'itu', fanfic 'anu', maupun manga dan anime 'begitu' lainnya-_-

"tapi chihiro-chan tecchan hiks.."

"ingusmu meler natsuko-chan," ucap chihiro sambil memberi tisu kepada natsuko

"terima kasih, tapi tak kusangka rencana ini sesuai dengan perkiraanku meskipun tecchan sedikit terluka perasaaannya, kuharap setelah ini si setan merah pendek itu segera tobat dan kembali ke jalan yang benar-ssu" ucap natsuko sambil melap ingusnya yang meler efek kebanyakan menangis

Dan… seharusnya perkataan tadi lebih cocok ditujukan kepada dirinya dan chihiro ya-_-

"tenang saja natsuko-chan, aku yakin akan ada perubahaan dalam hubungan mereka setelah ini. kan kita bisa mengontrolnya setiap saat"

Selama ini natsuko dan chihiro mengawasi kegiatan anak mereka dari ruang monitor ini, kalau anak mereka bertemu atau berpapasan akan ada tanda bunyi yang membuat mereka langsung melupakan aktivitas mereka sejenak dan langsung menuju ruang monitor jadi tak selamanya mereka berada di ruang monitor, oh dan ruang monitor ini berlokasi tak jauh dari rumah akashi kuroko.

"yap, kuharap 'dia dan mereka' bisa memerankan perannya dengan baik"

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan ruang monitor sambil menyeringai kejam, seolah mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang 'jahat' fufu

-o.O.o-

Ting nong

Ting nong

Ckrek

"aneh.. ada yang memencet bel tapi tak ada orang"

"doumo"

Dan sepertinya efek misdirection milik kuroko masih tak dapat dikenal kagami meskipun mereka sering bersama sejak SMA dulu

" HUAA KU-KUROKO!?"

"jangan berteriak kagami-kun, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu"

Kagami pun salah tingkah karna tiba-tiba meneriaki kuroko dan setelah itu ia mempersilahkan kuroko masuk.

"kau ingin minum apa?"

"vanilla milkshake"

"aku bukan maji burger"

"terserah kagami-kun saja, yang penting ada rasa vanilla nya"

Setelah kagami membawa secangkir vanilla latte dan secangkir teh hangat kagami pun mulai membuka percakapan

"jadi kuroko sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan akashi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berhenti memasak?"

Kuroko terdiam seraya menatap lantai dan berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh karna teringat kembali akan pertengkarannya dengan akashi

"jika kau belum siap menceritakannya tak apa aku tak memaksa"

"kagami-kun…"

"hmm?"

"a-aku… a-aku.."

Kagami mendekat dan duduk di sebelah kuroko dan sedetik kemudian ia mengelus puncak kepala kuroko untuk menenangkannya

"sudah kubilang jika kau belum siap tak usah dipaksakan? Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini jalan-jalan? Aku yakin hal tersebut dapat menenangkan pikiranmu"

Kuroko hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan kagami kemudian ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum dipaksakan

"aku bersyukur telah bertemu dengan kagami-kun"

"ba-baka! jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu kau lebih cocok tersenyum ketimbang berwajah datar ataupun menangis, jujur saja aku….benci melihatmu sedih ataupun menangis karna sesuatu ataupun seseorang"

Setelah itu kagami beranjak dari sofa empuknya meninggalkan kuroko sendiri dan bergegas mengambil jaket karna cuaca di luar sedikit dingin dikarnakan sudah memasuki awal desember

Dan tanpa disadari kagami muka kuroko sedikit memerah menahan malu.

-o.O.o-

"kuroko….. aku memang mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi….KENAPA KITA DARITADI HANYA DUDUK DI MAJI BURGER!?"

"kagami-kun pelankan suaramu, kau mengganggu pengunjung lain"

"cih.. bisakah kau lepas dari vanilla milkshake mu itu haaaaah?" ucap kagami sambil melahap burger ke… ntah yang keberapa, karna kagami memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi seperti murasakibara

"tidak" ucap kuroko dengan wajah datar seperti biasa

Perempatan kekesalan muncul di dahi kagami

"KUROKOOOO TEMEEEE"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian kagami menyeret kuroko keluar dari maji burger namun sebelum itu tentu saja ia menghabiskan seluruh burger yang ia pesan tadi

"ka-kagami-kun! Tunggu sebentar hosh hosh"

"kenapa?"

"pelan-pelan saja, kau hampir membuat milkshake ku tumpah dan lagi memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Kagami tampak sedang memikirkan namun tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering setelah ia melihat layar handphonenya ia pun menekan tombol reject dan memasukkannya kembali di saku celananya

"mengapa dimatikan?"

"tidak, hanya salah sambung"

"hmm"

"ahhhh pokoknya hari ini kita jalan-jalan saja asal jangan ke maji burger yaaaa"

"ha'i"

-o.O.o-

Tak jauh dari tempat kagami dan kuroko terdapat sesosok misterius yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka.

"cih, dia mengabaikan telponku dasar baka—"

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Dan sosok misterius itu pun terkejut begitu keberadaannya diketahui orang lain, bila didengar dari suaranya sepertinya itu tuannya

"se-seijuurou-sama.."

"mengapa kau seperti penguntit, bukankah kau harusnya menunggu di dalam mobil"

"ahh.. itu.. tadi saya melihat tetsuya-sama bersama dengan kagami makanya sa-saya memperhatikannya" ucapnya gugup sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sepasang pria berambut biru muda dan merah tua yang sedang bercengkrama ria

Raut tatapan benci terpancar jelas dari wajah tuan muda akashi seijuurou

"dasar jalang.. " ucapnya berbisik

"eh?"

"ayo pergi"

"eh, ba-baik"

Setelah akashi jalan terlebih dahulu, supir pribadinya itu terdiam sejenak untuk mengirim pesan ke seseorang

click

Sent

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menerima balasan dari orang tersebut

"**good job"**

Dan selanjutnya ia menyeringai puas

"oi, mengapa kau masih terdiam disitu?"

"Ah maafkan saya seijuurou-sama, tadi istri saya mengirimi saya pesan"

"sudahlah, cepat"

"baik"

-o.O.o-

Kuroko POV

Setelah seharian berpergian dengan kagami-kun mengunjungi beberapa tempat seperti maji burger, taman kota, dan lapangan basket dekat seirin untuk bermain basket 1 on 1 masalahku pun sedikit terlupakan. Setelah bermain 1 on 1 aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahku padanya. Selama bercerita aku berusaha menutupi kesedihanku dan berpura-pura tegar di depannya dan untung saja ia bukan tipe orang yang peka. Hari semakin sore dan kagami-kun menyuruhku pulang takut akashi-kun mencariku lagi.

FLASHBACK

"kuroko, sebaiknya kau pulang sudah sore nanti akashi mencarimu lagi"

"…..."

"kuroko"

"untuk apa ia mencariku kagami-kun bahkan saat ini aku… takut untuk bertemu dengannya"

"apa karna ia menghinamu kemarin dan menyebut makananmu itu sampah? Oh ayolah dia hanya salah paham kau tinggal meluruskan masalah ini saja"

Aku terdiam

"tak segampang itu, kagami-kun"

"…yasudah terserah kau saja, pokoknya apapun alasanmu aku tak ingin kau berhenti memasak"

"untuk apa aku memasak bila aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan?"

"kau tinggal mencari tujuan yang lain, aku tebak tujuanmu memasak itu akashi kan?"

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan raut kesedihan di wajahku

"…...aku hanya ingin akashi-kun membalas perasaanku meskipun hal itu mustahil"

"tch yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha, jangan menyerah kuroko! Jaaa nee~"

Setelah itu kagami-kun meninggalkanku sendiri namun sebelumnya ia sempat mengacak-acak rambutku

FLASHBACK END

Perlahan debaran aneh merasuki tubuhku, debaran apa ini? mengapa setiap aku mengingat sikap kagami-kun padaku mukaku memanas dan perlahan aku merasa gugup sekali.

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Tapi.. mengapa? Bukankah aku mencintai akashi-kun? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Saat sedang asik dengan pikiranku sendiri tanpa sadar saat ini aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan 'rumah' ku. Aku tak tahu apakah akashi-kun sudah pulang atau belum karna saat bekerja akashi-kun lebih memilih menggunakan jasa supir ketimbang menggunakan mobil pribadinya

Cklek

Gelap

Syukurlah akashi-kun belum—

"tetsuya"

—pulang

Oke dugaanku salah ia sengaja mematikan lampu untuk mengagetkanku. Kenapa akashi-kun sudah sampai di rumah? Bukankah ia selalu pulang larut?

"a..akashi-kun"

Aku takut, takut untuk melihat wajahnya saat ini.. Apalagi kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi masih berbekas di hatiku. Hal tersebut membuatku semakin takut padanya.

"tatap aku"

Aku takut

"tetsuya, tatap aku"

Aku..

"TETSUYA!"

Bentakan akashi-kun membuatku sedikit terkejut selanjutnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba aku sudah terjatuh di lantai dan kurasakan pipiku nyeri

PLAK

Akashi-kun baru saja menamparku.

"sudah puas bermain dengannya heh?" ucapnya dinging

"eh?"

"jangan berwajah sok polos menjijikan seperti itu, dasar jalang"

Lagi-lagi akashi-kun menyebutkan kata itu, mengapa ia jadi suka menyebutku seperti itu.. apa yang telah kuperbuat akashi-kun?

"a-akashi-kun—"

"mengapa kau tidak tinggal disana saja sekalian dan tak kembali? Bukankah kau lebih senang bersamanya?"

Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan akashi-kun

"aka—"

"dan aku sangat yakin selama aku tak ada kau melakukan 'itu' dengannya, biar kutebak berapa ronde yang kau mainkan dengannya? Tiga? ah tidak pasti lebih"

Tidak Ini sungguh…. Kelewatan!

PLAK

"KAU KIRA AKU SERENDAH ITU AKASHI-KUN!? DAN LAGI DARITADI AKU TAK MENGERTI ARAH BICARAMU. DAN SIAPA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!"

Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lebih dari ini, tapi… sepertinya tindakanku terhadap akashi-kun nampaknya telah membuat singa yang tertidur dalam dirinya terbangun

"…tet..su..ya.."

Tidak

Tidak

Tatapan mata itu..

Grep

"a-akh"

"sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menjadi 'anak patuh' hmm?"

"a-aka—akhhhhh sa-sakitt… akashi-kun lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Akashi-kun mencengkram tanganku kasar dan menarik paksa diriku menuju kamarnya

Tuhan kumohon semoga saja tak terjadi hal apapun padaku

-o.O.o-

AUTHOR POV

"akhhhhh sakittt sakitttt khhhh akashi-kun!"

Brug

Setelah menyeret paksa kuroko ke kamarnya, kemudian akashi mendorong kuroko ke ranjang dan mengunci pergerakannya

Sepertinya cengkraman tangan akashi sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan pergelangan tangan kuroko sedikit memerah

"a-akashi..kun?"

"aku memang pernah berkata takkan pernah tertarik terhadap sesama jenis, tapi.."

Zip

"a-aka—"

"sepertinya hal itu pengecualian terhadapmu tetsuya"

Akashi membuka zipper celana jeansnya dan membuangnya asal hingga menyisakan boxer hitam yang masih melekat di badannya dan hal itu membuat kuroko panik dan ketakutan, pasalnya siapapun yang sedang berada di posisi kuroko pastinya akan memikirkan sesuatu yang negatif bukan?

"sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu… seberapa sering kau melakukan hal ini dengan taiga?"

"!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hati kuroko bagai ditancap oleh sebilah pisau tajam yang langsung menusuk jantungnya karna ucapan akashi, mungkin istilah 'word is like sword' itu benar adanya. Demi tuhan ia masih menjaga keperjakaannya sampai saat ini tapi mengapa suaminya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah berselingkuh dengan kagami dan sering melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya

"akashi-kun.."

Dirinya tak kuasa lagi membendung air matanya, pasalnya siapa yang tak sakit hati bila ia terus menerus dituduh dengan tuduhan yang tak berdasarkan fakta seperti ini

"…..jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu dasar keparat!"

PLAK

"aku tanya padamu sekali lagi sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal ini dengan taiga haaaaahh!?"

Kuroko tetap mempertahankan diamnya dan ia terus menangis karna baru saja mendapat tamparan di pipi kanannya

"….demi tuhan akashi-kun… hiks aku belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut hiks dengan kagami-kun maupun dengan pria manapun.." ucapnya terisak

"….begitu.. kau kira aku akan percaya dengan segala omong kosongmu?"

Setelah itu akashi mulai meraba sesuatu di balik kaos yang dikenakan kuroko

"Akashi-kun! Dameee! ukhh" ucapnya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan akashi dari tubuhnya

Karna tingkat kesabaran akashi sudah diambang batas ia pun tak segan untuk melakukan tindakan kasar pada kuroko dan selanjutnya ia mengikat kedua tangan kuroko dan berbisik

"diam, jadilah anak baik"

"arghhhhhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"uhmm.. Tet..su..ya?"

To Be Continued

**A/N : alohaaa aku balik lagi dengan fic absurd ini.-. gomen baru bisa update sekarang TwT selama bulan mei ini saya lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas dan kegiatan lainnya contohnya ya saya jadi panitia bunkasai sekolah dan bakal ada praktek senam irama yang mengaharuskan latihan mulu sama grup jadinya ya…. Fic ini ga keurus._.**

**Waktu di chap 2 kemaren ada reviewer anon yang ngasih kritikan membangun ke saya, kenapa saya bilang membangun? Karna kritikan itu ada untuk ngebuat diri kita lebih baik lagi kan? saya jawab disini yaa buat para guest reviewer~ untuk yg login seperti biasa lewat pm~**

**LoReGiChN****-san : yakali ada anak sd bikin ff kayak gini kamu lucu deh.-. kalo soal typo… bukannya saya gabisa tp yaaa namanya jg manusia kan bisa typo juga :v tadinya ini fic pengen aku masukin ke genre humor dan hurt/comfort tapi karna pertimbangan peran ibu mereka yang gak terlalu dominan nantinya di chap-chap selanjutnya jadinya aku ganti jadi romance karna emang sejak awal ini cerita terpusat pada romance. WB itu apa? :| di chap ke depan akan saya rapikan tata tulisan saya karna saya juga masih belajar, makasih masukannya~^^**

**Meong-san : duhhhhhhh saya terharu ngeliat review dari kamu :") itu semua jawabanmu udah ngewakilin jawabanku buat ****LoReGiChN****-san, tapi tujuan dia baik kok jadi kamu jangan marahin dia nanti dia sedih(?) oke ini udah update lagi ya semoga suka~^^**

**Salmaasuka-san : MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG TAK BISA UPDATE KILAT (TWT) btw ini udah update ya^^**

**Ryuka-san : makasih^^ ini udah update ya~**

**Okay, mind to RnR?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**RED**

**Disclaimer : ****K****urobas punya mas ****F****ujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak!

Jangan! Kumohon padamu… AKH!

'Tetsuya?'

AKHHH!

'Kenapa ia berteriak seperti itu?'

Hikss… Sa-sakit..

Kumohon… hiks, hentikan… Akashi-kun…

'Dan mengapa ia menangis dan memohon seperti itu padaku?

—Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?'

AKASHI-KUN!

"!"

Akashi terbangun dengan peluh memenuhi dahinya. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia berusaha untuk duduk dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang baru saja seperti berlari maraton tersebut. Sepertinya ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Yang barusan itu…. apa?" gumamnya.

Seketika bayangan akan 'mimpi' itu kembali teringat di benaknya. Di 'mimpi' tersebut, ia melihat Kuroko seperti sedang disiksa oleh 'seseorang', dan kalau dilihat dari banyak kissmark di tubuhnya, ia juga diperkosa oleh orang tersebut. Tapi anehnya, Kuroko terus memohon pada dirinya untuk berhenti, dan terus meneriaki namanya.

Karena terlalu banyak, berpikir Akashi pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melupakan tentang 'mimpi' itu. Begitu ia menyibak selimut, betapa kaget dirinya saat melihat tubuhnya yang tak terbalut sahelai benang pun. Yang paling membuatnya terkejut ialah saat ia melihat terdapat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya sedang tertidur dalam keadaan yang serupa dengannya.

Yang membuat dirinya bingung adalah mengapa Kuroko yang notabene adalah istrinya itu bisa berada di kamarnya? Bukankah mereka sedang pisah ranjang? Dan lagi, mengapa keadaannya terlihat sangat kacau dengan tangan yang masih terikat dasi kerja…. Apa yang mereka perbuat semalam?

"Uhm.. Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

**Akashi POV**

Aku menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh diriku sendiri. Seketika, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku ketika melihat keadaan Tetsuya saat ini.

Keadaannya sangatlah kacau. Terdapat banyak _kissmark_ di seluruh tubuhnya dan juga masih dapat kulihat jejak airmata yang terbekas di pipinya. Juga terdapat sedikit bercak darah di sprei ranjangku.

Satu hal yang kutahu pasti, semalam kami melakukannya.

_Sex__._

Tapi…. Mengapa aku tak ingat sama sekali? Dan lagi, apa aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu dengannya? Kalaupun kami melakukannya semalam apa aku telah bersikap sangat kasar sampai mengikat tangannya seperti itu?

"!"

Tunggu!

Tadi pagi aku terbangun karna aku bermimpi melihat Tetsuya…

Tidak.

Itu bukan mimpi, itu nyata.

Yang benar saja?!

Seseorang yang kulihat di mimpi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri, dengan kata lain.

Aku baru saja melihat diriku sendiri menyiksa dan memperkosanya semalam.

Sialan.

-o.O.o-

**Sementara itu di tempat lain****.**

Terdapat dua orang emak-emak yang sedang berpelukan sambil menangis dan tertawa(?) di waktu yang bersamaan. Berlembar-lembar tisu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai menandakan kalau mereka sedang bersedih atau mungkin malah sebaliknya

"Hiksss… Hiksss, Natsuko-chan."

"Hiksss…. Chihiro-chan."

Setelah itu, tak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara hingga secara mengejutkan mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan..

"AKHIRNYA KITA BERHASIL!" ucap mereka kompak.

"TAK KUSANGKA SEI-CHAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU JUGA! OHHH, INI TERLALU DILUAR DUGAANKUUU-SSU!" teriak Natsuko.

"AKU JUGAA, HAHA! MASA' GARA-GARA CEMBURU SAJA IA LANGSUNG MENERJANG TECCHAN! HAHA DASAR SINGA LAPAR(?)" sahut Chihiro dengan teriakan pula.

Yap, mereka baru saja melihat rekaman malam pertama anak mereka. Memang di dalam ruang monitor yang mereka rancang itu walaupun sinyal berbunyi saat terdapat interaksi antar Akashi Kuroko dan mereka 'kebetulan' tidak berada di sana, secara otomatis cctv tersebut akan merekamnya. Ya, seperti kerja kamera cctv pada umumnya yang membedakannya hanyalah kalau ada interaksi yang terjadi antar anak mereka ruang monitor itu akan berbunyi.

"Aku senang tujuan kita untuk mendapat video malam pertama anak kita tercapai tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak bahagia Natsuko-chan. Terutama saat aku melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang dialami oleh Tecchan. Walaupun aku mencintai 'yaoi', tapi kalau melihat anak sendiri mengalami hal itu ntah kenapa hatiku sakit," ucap Chihiro lirih dan perlahan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Chihiro-chan.."

Natsuko pun langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menenangkannya.

"Kalau aku yang berada di posisimu pasti aku akan mengatakan hal serupa. Maafkan aku Chihiro-chan. Ini semua adalah ideku, tapi percayalah walaupun aku menginginkan video malam pertama mereka yang kuinginkan hanyalah mereka bahagia tanpa perlu terbebani oleh perjodohan yang kita lakukan-ssu."

Setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut Natsuko pun ikut menangis dan memeluk Chihiro erat.

"Aku tahu…. sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan Natsuko-chan," ucap Chihiro sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hal penting?"

"Um, akan kuberitahu nanti. Lebih baik kita melihat hal apa yang akan dilakukan Sei-chan setelah melakukan hal itu semalam dengan Tecchan."

Natsuko mengangguk mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, mereka memfokuskan pandangan mereka kembali pada monitor besar di depannya.

-o.O.o-

**Back to Akakuro's house****.**

Pagi yang cerah di akhir pekan ini harus diawali dengan kejutan yang membuat sesosok pria yang memiliki surai berwarna merah cerah yang kita kenal sebagai pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp. itu menyesal. Ia terus menerus merutuki dirinya sedari tadi karna kebodohannya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena hal sepele, ia sampai melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap istrinya bahkan sampai memperkosanya.

Ia sangat mengingat detail perlakuan kejinya semalam. Mulai saat ia menampar istrinya, mengikat tangan istrinya, bahkan sampai memaksa melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa peduli suara erangan kesakitan yang dialami istrinya tersebut. Bahkan ia masih mengingat kalau istrinya sempat berkata 'aku mencintaimu' semalam.

Dengan penuh penyesalan ia membuka dasi yang mengikat tangan istrinya. Tercetak jelas lebam merah di tangan tersebut, dan hal itu makin menambah rasa bersalah dalam benak Akashi. Akashi yakin saat ia melakukannya semalam, Kuroko terus menerus meronta dan menahan rasa sakit dengan memegang erat ikatan dasi tersebut.

"Nghh."

"!"

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya. Nampak beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki irisnya.

"Tetsuya"

"!"

Kuroko menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang terdengar familiar di pendengarannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia membelalakkan matanya ketika menatap pemuda bersurai merah cerah di depannya. Dan ingatan tentang kejadian semalam pun kembali membayangi pikirannya.

Segera, ia turun dari ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu terenggutnya keperjakaannya semalam. Dan selanjutnya ia memungut seluruh pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Tetsuya!"

Dan tentunya hal tersebut takkan dibiarkan oleh Akashi.

Grep.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TETSUYA! DENGAR AKU—"

Dengan hentakkan yang keras, Kuroko berhasil melepas cengkraman Akashi dari tangannya dan sedetik kemudian ia segera berlari menuju kamar kosong yang tepat berada di kamar suaminya tersebut.

BLAM.

"TETSUYA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

DOK DOK DOK.

"TETSUYA! IZINKAN AKU MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

Karna tak juga mendapat respon dari seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut, ia terus menerus mengetuk pintu itu sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"TETSUYA!'

"….Hiks."

"!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"….Hiksss…. hikss.."

Suara isakan itu perlahan menjadi suara tangisan pilu yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami si penderita, dan hal itu berlaku juga pada Akashi.

"Tetsuya..."

"…pergi…"

"?"

"….kumohon pergilah….Akashi-kun…"

"Aku takkan pergi sampai kau membuka pintu, aku akan menunggu di sini."

"….."

Setelah itu Akashi duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar dari luar, begitupun hal yang dilakukan Kuroko di dalam. Saat ini jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari tempat itu, seolah mereka berusaha meresapi perasaan masing-masing.

"Tetsuya."

Akashi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan membuka percakapan, sayangnya hal tersebut sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah tentang apa yang terjadi semalam karna itu aku ingin…"

Cklek.

Baru saja Akashi akan menyelesaian perkataannya, secara tiba-tiba pintu yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar bergeser dan sebelumnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata Akashi terbelalak ketika melihat Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tetsuya…?"

Dengan cepat Akashi berdiri dan menatap Kuroko.

"Lupakanlah soal kemarin, anggap saja hal itu tak pernah terjadi," ucapnya dingin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Akashi.

"!"

Secara tiba-tiba, nada bicara Kuroko yang biasa terkesan datar saat ini terdengar sangat dingin dan lagi tatapan mata yang kosong itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti makhluk tanpa jiwa.

Grep.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi sambil menahan pergerakan Kuroko.

"…"

"Jawab!'

"Bukankah kau menganggapku jalang, hmm? Kau tahu kan seorang jalang tak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa ia tidur, karna itu aku tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Mendengar jawaban Kuroko secara refleks Akashi melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kuroko dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Diam.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Akashi saat ia melihat tatapan kebencian yang sedikit tersirat dari pancaran iris birunya itu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau tidak salah sebelum kita melakukan hal itu kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama Kagami-kun bukan? Kalau begitu…"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak selama beberapa detik

"Perintah itu akan kuterima dengan senang hati, karna bersamamu hanya akan menorehkan luka di hatiku setiap harinya. Dan aku sudah sampai batasku untuk menahan semua itu."

Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada lirih disertai senyuman yang tersirat luka di dalamnya, tak lupa juga dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya membuatnya terlihat benar-benar tersakiti dengan tindakan Akashi selama ini.

Pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya membuat Akashi bungkam bahkan tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas ucapan Kuroko.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar mereka—ah, lebih tepatnya kamar suaminya saat ini.

Drap. Drap.

Kriet.

"…..Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karna baik diriku maupun keluargaku telah membebanimu dengan diadakannya pernikahan ini—"

Sejenak ia menggantungkan kalimatnya karna sibuk untuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"…"

"—dan aku merasa bersalah karna secara tak sadar keberadaanku di sini telah membuatmu tak nyaman, lagipula pasti sulit bagimu yang tak menyukai sesama jenis untuk menerima kehadiranku, bukan?"

"…"

Drap. Drap.

"Karna itu mulai hari ini aku takkan hadir di hidupmu lagi, Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi benar-benar bungkam dan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu…"

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi dan ia berusaha menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka dan…

Cup

Ia mencium bibir Akashi singkat, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu ataupun ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih. Hanya sebagai ciuman perpisahan singkat. Kontan hal itu membuat Akashi kaget.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal itu denganmu sejak dulu. Sejak kau masih berstatus sebagai kaptenku di teikou. Tapi, sayangnya hal itu sudah terjadi semalam ya haha." ucap Kuroko berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"…"

"Dan ada satu hal yang ingin ku ucapkan juga sejak dulu. Ah, kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya semalam. Kuharap kau mendengarnya. Aku tak keberatan untuk mengulangnya sekali lagi."

Kuroko berjalan menjauhi Akashi dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah kemudian berbalik.

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun."

Wuzzzzzzz.

Seketika angin musim dingin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka begitu Kuroko membuka pintu rumah mereka.

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu Kuroko pun meninggalkan Akashi yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini.

-o.O.o-

**Kagami's mansion****.**

Ting, nong.

Ting, nong.

Ting, nong.

Terdengar suara bel yang dipencet secara terus menerus oleh sesosok misterius yang berdiri tepat di depan mansion Kagami. Sontak hal itu tentunya mengganggu si pemilik mansion yang masih terbuai di alam mimpinya. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya terbuai, sih. Ia hanya malas bangkit dari kasur kesayangannya dikarnakan ini hari libur. Lagipula siapa sih tamu yang nekat datang pada pukul 07.30 disaat hari libur seperti ini? Itulah yang ada di batin Kagami, si pemilik mansion tersebut.

Ting, nong.

Ting, nong.

"Uhhhh, siapa sih yang berkunjung sepagi ini?" ucapnya malas.

Ting, nong.

"…"

Ting, nong.

"IYA, IYA. TCH, DASAR!"

Ketika sesosok misterius tersebut hendak menekan tombol bel untuk yang kesekian kalinya tiba-tiba pintu tersebut dan menampilkan si pemilik rumah.

"DASAR KENAPA BERTAMU SEPAGI—"

Kagami langsung terdiam ketika mengetahui siapa sesosok misterius yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun."

"Ka-kau!?"

-o.O.o-

**Akashi POV**

Tetsuya….

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Ia….. mencintaiku? Ku kira aku salah mendengarnya semalam..

Tetsuya….

Kau… mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau benar-benar seorang homosexual sampai berani mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu?

Dan, beraninya kau pergi dariku setelah mengatakan hal itu heh?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa bergerak 1 cm pun dari tempat ini? Mengapa? Aku ingin—ah, tidak aku harus mengejarnya! Ya, aku harus mengejarnya!

Tapi kenapa tubuh ini tak mau mendengarkan perintah otakku… Kenapa?

Seketika beberapa keping memori tentang Tetsuya berputar di ingatanku.

"_Ah, okaerinasai Akashi-kun__.__"_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu__.__"_

"_Kau sudah bangun ya? Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan untukmu__.__"_

"_Akashi-kun mengapa pulang selarut ini__?__"_

"_Akashi-kun apa kau sudah makan? __A__ku sudah buatkan makan malam untuk kita berdua__.__"_

"_Akashi-kun__.__"_

"…_Akashi-kun__.__"_

"…_.__H__iks kumohon hentikan__,__ hiks.. __A__ka.. shi..kun"_

"_AKASHI-KUN!"_

Tes.

Tes.

Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah mengaliri pipi ini. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang kami-sama? Mengapa?

Mengapa aku baru sadar kalau selama ini Tetsuya sudah terlalu baik padaku?

Aku ingat ia selalu tersenyum saat bersamaku meskipun seringkali aku mencampakkannya. Ia akan tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum dan memulai pembicaraan denganku meskipun aku tahu hatinya terluka.

Setiap pagi ia juga selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Dan ia juga selalu menungguku hingga larut malam hanya untuk menanyakan apakah diriku sudah makan atau belum, meskipun aku bertaruh kalau ia sudah mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibirku karna sudah terlalu sering aku mengatakan "Sudah".

Bahkan ia sengaja untuk tidak makan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku pulang dan menanyakan hal tersebut.

Sungguh bodoh dirimu Tetsuya. Bukankah kau sudah mengalami hal seperti itu selama 3 bulan lamanya? Tapi, mengapa kau tetap melakukan hal itu setiap harinya meskipun kau tahu sekeras apapun usahamu aku takkan pernah menyentuh makananmu itu ataupun membalas perbuatan baikmu, bukan?

.

.

.

Tidak.

Akulah yang bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin hatiku sama sekali tak tergerak dengan segala perbuatan baiknya selama ini?

Jawabannya mudah.

Karna aku membencinya, membenci dirinya yang seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupanku. Meskipun aku mengenalnya sejak SMP, tapi tetap saja hubungan kami hanya sekedar sebagai teman se-tim. Dan patut digaris bawahi bahwa awalnya aku sama sekali tak membencinya. Lain hal nya dengan saat ini, saat dimana status kami berubah menjadi suami-istri bila bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Dan aku tak menyangka kalau ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku sejak dulu.

Apa yang kau suka dari diriku yang brengsek ini, Tetsuya?

Sudah berkali-kali aku menyakitimu, tapi mengapa kau masih memiliki perasaan itu padaku? Apa kau tak ingat saat Interhigh di tahun terakhir kita di SMP dulu? Apa kau tak ingat saat aku berkata kalau aku tak menganggapmu 'pemain bayangan' lagi saat Winter Cup? Apa kau tak ingat siapa orang yang membuatmu pernah membenci basket?

Itu aku Tetsuya.

Itu aku..

.

.

.

Tok, Tok.

Tok, Tok .

Suara ketukan pintu seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera kuhapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengaliri pipiku.

Tok, Tok.

Sial siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini? Tak tahukah ia kalau aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga—tidak aku tak menggapnya berharga.. aku hanya..

Tok, Tok.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Karna bekas air mata masih sangat terlihat di pipiku dan mataku sedikit memerah aku menyempatkan diri untuk membasuh mukaku terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu.

Drap. Drap.

Cklek.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun."

"Ka-kau!"

Setelah itu, aku dapat melihat sudut bibir orang tersebut sedikit terangkat.

"Kita harus bicara."

-To Be Continued-

.

**A/N : Haloooo jumpa lagi dengan saya~ maaf banget baru bisa ngapdet new chap sekarang karna tanggal 2 kemaren saya abis ukk dan yahhh seminggu setelahnya remed remed an dan classmeeting.-. dan maaapppp banget kalo chap ini kurang panjang, abisan kalo kepanjangan takutnya bikin bosen T-T**

**Aku seneng banget chap kemaren dapat respon positif dari para readers /padahal aslinya ngerasa chap kemaren menurutku nista banget-_-/**

**Thanks for Lunette Athella–san for being my beta reader for this fic dengan sukarela(?) /nangis terharu/**

**Ahhh udahlah maap kalo banyak bacot.-. nahhhh sebelumnya mau bales guest reviewer dulu~ kalo yg login seperti biasa lewat PM~ ;))**

**Guest-san : pengennya sih gitu tapi… /nunjuk2 rate diatas/ kalo bisa untuk adegan uhukBDSMuhuk bakal aku jadiin side story dari ff ini, ya doain aja semoga saya kuat bikinnya.-.**

**Meong-san : Aduhh makasih :")) wkwk biar waktu yang menjawab Kuroko akan memilh 'RED' yang mana /smirk**

**Ohhhh okee okee ngerti, makasihh penjelasannya~ **

***Blushing* Ka-Kamu jangan senggol2 saya nanti saya jatoh dan gabisa bangun lagi /ga gitu-_-**

**Iyaaa saya usahain ga terkena gejala WB tapi saya ini tipe orang yg kalo ngapdet gabisa cepet loh jadi kalo lama harap maklumi saya /muka melas/**

**Okeee ini udah update yaaa maaf ga kilattt dan makasih atas reviewnya /nangis terharu.**

**g-san : Makasih^^**

**nata-san : yahh authornya sendiri maso sih /ga. Iyaa aku wujudin keinginan kamu untuk ngebikin Kuroko marah kok :")) tapi sayang Akashi sudah terlanjur kehilangan(?)**

**iyaa saya juga ga nganggap ini flame kok ;)**

**rei-san : INI UDAH UPDATE TP SAYA GABISA NGABULIN WISH KAMU UNTUK NAIK RATE /pundung. Makasihhhh! dirimu semangat sekali, aku jadi ikut semangattt uwooooo /ngomong ala rock lee. **

**Yuuka-san : Diantara semua review yang msk kemaren saya paling terharu ngeliat review dr kamu dan lune-san :"))**

**Saya bisa ngerasain apa yang kamu rasain saat saya masih berstatus jadi reader duluuu:")) Maafkan saya ya yang gabisa update cepet, sebisa mungkin saya nyoba tp selalu aja ada halangan(?)**

**Iya aku gituin soalnya Kuroko cowo trus Akashi itu jg cowo jadi harusnya suami-suami kan (?) jadi aku bikin "istri (suami)" gitu buat memperjelas aja klo mereka itu pasangan yaoi **** di chap ini aku coba make "istri" aja~**

…**btw CMIIW itu apa? **

**Okay, mind to RnR?**


End file.
